coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9684 (4th February 2019)
Plot Chesney marks Paul's card when they pass each other in the Street. Brian intervenes before things get ugly. Eva invites Johnny to visit her and Susie in London. Jenny insists that he goes. Paul arrives at the community centre to help set up the market and pockets a diamond ring of Sylvia's while Billy's back is turned. Abi asks Peter if he fancies a first mate on his voyage. Peter thinks it's a bad idea but doesn't explicitly say no. Roy can't find Sylvia's ring and asks Billy if it was in the jumble bag he gave him. Gemma immediately works out what's happened. Paul has the ring valued by a market trader, Big Garth, who tells him the diamonds are fake. Garth buys it for £200. Johnny expresses his regret to Liz that they've become enemies as he sets off for London. Gemma is useless at the Rovers and is given the afternoon off by Jenny, though the landlady is struggling to cope herself. Rita thinks about asking Maria for her investment back so that she can buy The Kabin. Maria moans to her that Claudia doesn't pull her weight at the salon. Gemma accuses Paul of nicking Sylvia's ring. He reveals his guilt with his furious reaction to the news that the ring is worth a few grand. Gemma's warned that everyone will find out she's a killer if she grasses him up. She disputes the label as the old woman she burgled years ago had the heart attack after the robbery. Abi tells Sally that Peter has asked her to go away with him. Jenny gets drunk behind the bar, convinced everyone is laughing at her behind her back. Maria gives Rita a gift card for the salon for listening to her blow off steam. Rita can't bring herself to ask for the money and resigns herself to leaving the Kabin. Sally and Tracy advise Abi that Peter is wrong for her and only cares about himself. Jenny becomes hysterical when Yasmeen and Sally speak up in support of her for being cheated on and throws everyone out of the pub. Garth refuses to sell Gemma the ring for less that its real value. Tracy warns Peter not to lead Abi up the garden path. Gemma lets herself into Garth's van to steal the ring back. Paul finds it first but plans to sell it rather than return it to Roy. As he and Gemma fight over the ring, Garth locks the van, trapping them inside. Cast Regular cast *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford Guest cast *Big Garth - Victor McGuire Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Audrey's *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Jamila House Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gemma catches Paul stealing from Roy; Jenny suffers a meltdown behind the bar; and Abi looks forward to setting sail with Peter. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,797,308 viewers (4th place). Category:2019 episodes